D.J.
D.J. is a character in the Wayside School books. He does not appear in the cartoon, but is briefly mentioned in Wayside: The Movie. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance D.J.'s appearance is rarely described, aside from the fact he has a large smile that stretches across his entire face. Aside from this, it is not known what D.J. looks like. Personality D.J. is an incredibly optimistic student, as shown in most of his appearances. He often has a large smile across his face, but often it's questioned why he's smiling. The truth is that D.J. believes he doesn't need a reason to smile, and that being happy is oftentimes the better choice. Many students often depend on D.J., and are happy whenever he feels happy. D.J. is glad to cheer up the students in Mrs. Jewls's class, and often tries to spread positivity whenever he can. Only once has he been seen doing anything that could hurt another student, which is giving Louis permission to kick Terrence over the fence as revenge for Terrence kicking all the balls over the fence, and even then, it was mostly to defend his other friends. While D.J. usually strives for the positive, occasionally he can be brought down by a few things. In "Kathy and D.J.," D.J. loses a watch from his great-grandfather, and spends the chapter upset because he's worried that a bird could choke on it. This chapter reveals that his sadness is as infectuous as his happiness, as many of the other students in class feel upset when they notice D.J. is upset as well. However, when he realizes the positives to these things, he can realize the positives, and get back into his upbeat mood. D.J. appears to be wise, as he is able to keep his upbeat attitude even when there's no reason for him to do so. He knows not to get upset about superficial things, as to him, the most important thing is the wellbeing of life around him. While losing an expensive watch ultimately isn't too concerning to him, he may be upset if a bird could choke on it. However, if he is able to talk about his concerns with someone, he can realize the positives, and get back to his usual optimistic attitude. Relationships Dameon Dameon is one of D.J.'s best friends, as stated a number of times throughout the books, as first seen in "Kathy and D.J.," when Dameon tries to comfort him when he notices he's feeling upset. In "Love and a Dead Rat," the two eat lunch with Myron, and D.J. tries to assure Dameon he doesn't need to put a dead rat in Mrs. Jewls's desk, but Dameon thinks D.J. might be making fun of him for being in love with Mrs. Jewls. The two don't interact frequently, but D.J. also doesn't appear frequently in the books. Myron Myron is one of D.J.'s best friends, as stated a number of times throughout the books, as first seen in "Kathy and D.J.," when Myron tries to comfort him when he notices he's feeling upset. In "Love and a Dead Rat," the two eat lunch with Dameon. The two try to assure Dameon that they don't mind that he's in love with Mrs. Jewls, but Dameon worries they're making fun of him. D.J. isn't seen interacting with Myron elsewhere, but D.J. doesn't appear frequently in the books. Kathy enjoying tormenting D.J. ("Kathy and D.J.," 2004)]]D.J. considers Kathy to be an excellent friend, though this relationship is entirely one-sided. Kathy hates everyone, including D.J., and in "Kathy and D.J." tries to do the best she can to make him feel worse when she notices he's feeling bad. D.J. doesn't seem to realize this, as he is actually glad to talk about it with Kathy, and realizes the positives after a conversation with her. For helping him out, he awards Kathy his expensive golden watch, which Kathy reluctantly accepts. Kathy still dislikes D.J., because he is so positive, and tries to kick him in the posterior in "Valooosh," which makes her feel great joy. That being said, in "D.J.," she does laugh alongside him when he shows up on a particularly good day. Appearances For a list of every chapter D.J. is seen in, see here. Trivia *He is not in the cartoon, alongside Allison, Benjamin, Calvin, Dameon, Deedee, Jason, Joy, Kathy, Mac, Paul, Ron, Terrence, and Sue. **However, his name is briefly mentioned in Wayside: The Movie when Mrs. Jewls is counting up the votes. Gallery See a gallery for D.J. here. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Children Category:Males Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters Category:Book-exclusive content